No tittle as of Now
by Forestglade1
Summary: Well, this is my first one-shot and I came up with this in about an hour. It's hard to sumerize without giving it away.


**Ok, I was bored in class, had time, had this idea a few days ago and haven't gotten the chance to write this little one-shot. Here's what happens basically: The Tallest want Zim to feel like they do after he calls, exhausted. So they call someone they know can do it, and Dib gets caught in the middle. No pairings, 'k? I just wanted something funny to write and this came up. I doubt I'm gonna use this Oc more then once, but Forestglade (a.k.a. Forest) I have make an appearance in all of my fics. This authers note is getting leangthy, so to the disclaimer: I do not own Zim, no matter how much I want to.**

(First One-Shot)

The Tallest sat down after the call from Zim was cut. They had told him that the Massive was being attacked, "You know, we really should have sabatoged his ship or something." Red said. "Well, how about we, you know, send someone to do something about him? I mean make him feel how we do after each of his calls. It gets really exhausting sometimes." Purple said, making Red sit up as he had an idea. "I got it! You know our drill sargent, the one that's retired now?" he asked and Purple started shaking, "Yeah, why? We don't have to talk to her, do we? She scares me!" Red rolled his eyes, "No, you can go hide but I will talk to her. Even if she IS scary." He said and Purple went and hid somewhere.

"Make a call to Slith!" Red said. One of the small Irkens nodded and pressed a few buttons and small clicking sounds could be heard. Red looked up as the transmission connected, "Hello, Slith." He said and the female Irken on the screen soluted him, "Yes, my Tallset?" she asked. "I have a very special job for you." Red said with a small smirk.

**************Back on Earth******************

**(Dib's POV)**

Yelling could be heard from where Dib was hiding in a bush. He had been following Zim all day, knowing he was up to something. Gir was running around and laughing, carrying a small rubber pig that Zim was trying to get away from him, "GIR! Give me that piggy! We need it for the expieriment!" Zim said as he tried to snatch the pig. "SAY PLEASE!" Gir said and kept it from Zim. Dib watched carfully, read to take notes on the plan and stop whatever Zim was trying to do.

He looked over as he heard a small rumbling sound in the distance, moving a few branches out of his way so that he could see what was coming. He saw Zim look over and gasp as he saw a VOOT coming twords them. It landed in a clearing a couple of yards away. A female Irken about a head taller then Zim stepped out and marched over and Zim soluted, "Slith, what are you doing here?" he asked. Slith glared at him, "That is no way to talk to your coach!" she growled and Zim soluted again, "Sorry, Coach Slith!" he said.

As Dib listened he was suddenly nervous. He could barly stop Zim, how could he stop this Slith AND Zim! Slith glared at Zim, "I know you corrected that mistake, but you still get fifty push-ups!" she said. "But—", Zim was broke off as Slith glared at him, "That just gave you fifty more! Now drop and do them!" She yelled and Zim dropped down and started to do push ups. Dib couldn't keep himself from laughing qietly. Slith turned and saw him, "Get over here!" she yelled. As Dib turned to run she walked over and grabbed him by the end of his trench coat and dragged him over next to Zim.

"I don't know what species you are, but you're a stick! With an enormous head!" slith said and Dib glared at her, "My head is not big!" he said. Zim looked over, "Yes it is!" he said and they started arguing. Slith walked over and seperated them, "Stop this fighting! You both get five laps around this town!" she said and dragged them both up, "Now run!" she yelled. Zim jumped and ran. He wasn't doing laps, but was running twords his house. "But I'm not Irken!" Dib said. "I don't care! RUN!" Slith growled. Dib glared at her and turned and started running. He was running back to his house also.

**Heheheh, you see what happens when I get bored? Anyways, Slith left that night after she realized they weren't comeing back. Wow, this was long. Tell me what you think of it.**


End file.
